Seduction
by Da Baddest King
Summary: New Year's Eve is the last night of the year where everyone looks back at the passed twelve months and the decisions they have had to face and for the infamous quartet, it's a night where Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke must face the temptation of what seduction really is. OneShot/Lemon. Read&Review!


Hello ya'll! I am back with this oneshot part lemon/action story that takes place on what other night then on New Years Eve. The infamous quartet go to a brand new night club where Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke must face the temptation of what seduction really is. It is very difficult for me to update my other stories due to not having much time but if this one get's positive vibes, I'll continue doing oneshots now and then (; I may be a little rusty because it has been a while so just go with my grammar mistakes if I have any haha enjoy! I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters! Two of the characters in this one shot are made up for certain purposes!

* * *

**_Seduction_**

"Where _exactly_ is this place, Naruto?" The pink haired bombshell rolled her blue orbs and cut them over at the confused blond to her left. "We've walked over thirty minutes to this place, it's almost two hours from midnight Naruto" Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"From what I remember, it should be around here you guys" Naruto patted the back of his head nervously, avoiding eye contact with the group. Shaking his neck tie a bit to fondle for more time, "Sasuke, you saw the flyer as well. What were the directions again?" Naruto glanced over at the un-bothered blue haired male sporting a long sleeve black shirt, white neck tie with tight fitted dress jeans pressed against his legs.

"Uh, I gave them to Ino. She must know!" Sasuke quickly throwing the hot question towards the blond beauty wearing a dark pink gown dropping over above her knees with a slit in the middle, matching white high heels to match.

"Wait!" Sakura stumbled in-front of the three, almost tripping in her black stiletto shoes while holding onto her cheetah print strapless dress pressed against her breasts. "So let me get this straight, you had the directions, but you gave them to Sasuke, who then gave them to Ino-" Sakura huffed and puffed with her eyes closed, trying to comprehend the stupidity she was seeing play out, "Someone better have the damn directions or I'm shoving these size six stiletto shoe in someone's as-"

"There!" The threeo startled the hot-headed pink haired bombshell, all pointing at the building in view ahead of them. "Shutup and lets hurry up!" Naruto rushed the group and ignored Sakura's threat.

Naruto himself had gone all out as well for tonight. A brand new night club was having its big première opening and what better day to do it than on New Years Eve itself. Naruto's outfit consisted of a long sleeve button up blue shirt with white jeans as well as a black neck tie. His natural perfectly good set of bed hair sat wildly on his head.

New Years Eve is the night given to everyone to look back at the passed twelve months of their lives. What changed, what stayed the same. Who left and who came. If lucky, you are given another year to develop who you are, live more and experience more out of the life given to you. On the last day of the year, it is time to celebrate all of those memories with the people who one loves the most. New Years Eve is the last night of the year before starting an entire whole new twelve months of memories, adventure and pain once again.

"What a long line" Ino's eyed widened at how the line had looked short from afar but upon arrival was quite opposite. "We should be in, in no time" Ino chuckled in hope, glancing over at Sasuke who had made eye contact with some red-head girl with a skimpy dress on, revealing most, if not all, her cleavage. "I see where his night is heading" Ino shook her head.

"It looks so pretty in here!" Sakura whispered with the shining bright lights of many colors spiral out of control against the mirror walls of the night club. The music was hitting the floor and ceiling of the place with force, blasting every type of music one can only hear at a packed environment like this. The dance floor was filled with a bunch of male and females dancing to the beat of the song, or as in some cases, the beat of what was in between their legs.

Naruto bobbed his head to the music along side Sasuke, who wasn't much of a dancer but loved himself a good round of house music. The bouncers at the door were quite nice and checked their ID with proper equipment and eye coordination, allowing everyone to come into this brand new club quickly. They could only imagine the bank roll of money the club was about to make on their first night. **_9:56pm_**

All the students of Konoha we're in attendance tonight, ready to bring in the new year with most of the town all together.

"Lets get on the dance floor already!" Ino shouted, already swaying her body from left to right on her way to the dance floor. Sakura had already been two steps in front of her, just inches away from the dance floor herself. Naruto followed while Sasuke made his way over to the bar that had every type of alcohol anyone could possible want.

The giant room had mirror walls all around it, a huge disco ball hanging from the center of the dance floor to add a groovy feel to it as well as a full on marbled floor glazing with what seemed to be glitter. Along with all the many colorful lights flashing all over the place, the night club seemed to be a huge success to the town of Konoha.

Round and round her hips swayed along with the guys pelvis rotating in the same rotation behind her. He slid his hand down her leg and moved her body closer to his, she smiled sisterly feeling his hard on beginning to press on against her lower back. Sakura had a way of dancing with men that hypnotized them into making her their slaves on any dance floor. She grabbed his palm as the song slowed down for a second before lowering her body down and running the back of her head down his stomach to match his belt buckle. _This escalated quickly._

The poor guy didn't know what he was in for when he signed onto be Sakura's dance partner, as he may have almost gotten a bit too excited as he stopped dancing in mid track and grabbed between his legs and ran off to the dance floor and on his way to the bathroom at the corner of the room.

"What the fuck?" Sakura felt nobody behind her no more as she turned to see him running off like a scared puppy. "It was never that serious" Sakura rolled her eyes as she placed her hands behind her hair and continued to sway her body back into the rhythm of the music.

"You're so cute" The gentle voice managed to break into Ino's ear over the loud music blasting. "Whats ya name?" Ino couldn't even look back at who was talking to her before he slowly grabbed her hips and began to grind up against her bottom. The blond beauty quickly blushed, imagining everyone in the room watching his slick moves seduce her. She followed his moves.

"Can I see who you are first?" Ino smirked, leaning her head against his neck and rotating her hips round and round as the mystery guy. His voice was so deep and seductive to Ino, it was a sweet innocent voice with a twist of nasty behind it.

"Lets see how you move first" He replied to her, almost offending her if it wasn't for those two shots of tequila she had taken at Sakura's house before heading out for the night. He slid his hand up her stomach and pressed against it, moving her body closer to his chest and his mouth closer to her ear.

"You look amazing tonight, I can almost-" Ino was wondering how she could manage his words trough her ear in a room full of crowded party goers, with tremendous loud music, his voice had just somehow managed to break trough it all, "-that I can almost taste you" Ino's eyes lid up with shock, excitement and temptation.

Ino's knees suddenly began to buckle as she was dancing along side of the mystery man. Never has a guy, let alone just a voice, had her shaking in trill without even making eye contact. She bit her lip, stunned and confused at to what she should reply with. As if he knew she had fallen in his seduction, he proceeded to run his tounge down her neck, sending shocks of ecstasy trough the blonds body once again. **_10:23pm_**

"Fuck, you're so hot!" She moaned as the blond pressed his erection against her inner thighs. Naruto chuckled as he began to kiss on his dancer's neck while caressing her breast trough the beat of the music. This night was definitely no holds barred.

"What's you're name by the way!" Naruto yelled trough the loud music, embarrassed he was out here basically hooking up with this girl who he havent even known her name to begin with.

"Slavana" The girl with short black hair replied. Her attire consisted of a short leather green skirt with a matching black crop top as well as high heels the size of butcher knives. Her nose ring sparkled as the lights dimmed in and out of her face. Her thick foreign accent made Naruto even harder then what his pants were already hiding.

"One more, on me this time" the red-head pointed at the bartender, motioning towards the fourth drink Sasuke had downed within the time being in the club. His face already feeling numb managed to look over at the smoking hot female who was making eye contact with him outside the club earlier. _Still_ wearing the skimpy dress she had on.

"Shouldn't I be the one buying the pretty girls drink?" Sasuke raised an eye brow, placing his view all over the girls cleavage that was fully exposed and covered by bits of her dress. His excitement began getting the best of him, not knowing it was the one thing that was actually going to be his downfall soon.

"I like to switch it up" She winked, tossing her read head over her shoulder and taking a step closer towards the blue haired male. "The name's Jezabelle" leaning over, she placed her lips on his cheeks before whispering, "Listen, I'll be honest with you, I want to fuck you're brains out. _So lets cut the small talk_"

The music continued to switch up repeatedly, Sakura continuing keeping up with the beat of the music before someone else grabbed her hips from behind. Her eyes quickly rolled with annoyance, another desperate guy to try to ruin her night.

"Listen, I already had a problem with the last guy who tried this so if you can jus-" Sakura grabbed the hand around her waist and began to get it off her before the voice spoke to her.

"To bad for them. Never send a man to do a woman's job" The female with a cut up purple dress and long black hair down her back replied to Sakura. Sakura was stunned seeing this supermodel like figure in her presence, let alone trying to make a move on her. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

"I'm not into gir-" Sakura was cut off by the girls finger being placed over her mouth. After being shut, Sakura thought to herself, "_It its Mew Years Eve, new year, new experiences"_ So why not. Sakura moved closer to the girl, "My name is Sakura"

"I'm Nyx, you are so beautiful. I love how you've moved the entire night" Nyx replied, seeing the tint of red come across Sakura's face again. "Lets dance shall we?" Nyx moved even closer and began to slowly dance her face down Sakura's puzzled body.

Sakura had met her match, locking eyes with the girl who was running her hands back up her legs while continuing her seductive dance. "Snap out of it Sakura, it's only a dance" Sakura shook her head and continued the dance Nyx was running on her.

Both females interlocked legs as they connected their bodies together. Both their hands interlocked between each-others fingers. Sakura was shocked a female would approach her and try such a risky move, so for that, she was going to one up her.

The pink haired bombshell moved her hands up Nyx's breast, and moved her face closer to her as she locked lips with her. Nyx's arms grabbed Sakura's body closer and began to lower her hands down her ass cheeks. Sakura jumped at the feeling, almost feeling herself beginning to get wet off her touch. Their tongues battled for dominance as Nyx began to move her face down Sakura's neck. _New year, new experiences was quite an understatement. **10:41pm **_

_"Mmm"_ Ino moaned as the guy began to grab her breasts from the side. The entire night club had managed to turn into what seemed a sex dungeon, everyone simply on the dance floor with their hands all over each-other and surprisingly nobody was ashamed of anything going on around them.

She could almost feel herself getting wet trough her lace thong, how could a complete stranger be giving her the highest amount of ecstasy on a dance floor. The mystery guy placed his fingers between Ino's thighs, gently pressing against her dress onto her clitoris. He could feel her orgasm soon.

"Let's go to the bathroom" Naruto eyed the bathroom door on the other side of the room, grabbing hands with Slavana as they hurried towards the bathroom. She was right on his tracks with the biggest smile of her life, ready to put her plan into action.

As the couple scurried trough the giant crowd, he glanced over at Sakura and Ino who we're in the same position as him. Everyone was getting lucky tonight. Finally reaching the bathroom, Naruto grabbed the handle of the door and surprisingly it was unlocked and in they went.

"Fuck!" Naruto heard a familiar voice yell as he opened up the door to find some red-headed girl down on her knees in-front of the blue haired warrior with his erection placed firmly in her mouth as her breasts we're exposed with her hands in his pants pockets.

Naruto quickly ran out the bathroom and shut the door behind him, trying to get the disturbing image of his best friend receiving oral in-front of him. What he couldn't get out of his head is the way the red-headed female was fondling his pants, it was very odd of her to be searching for something on him.

"Um, lets just get a drink for now. Whoever they are, I'm sure they'll finish soon" Slavana worriedly suggested, gripping Naruto's hand in the direction of the bar. He followed, lost, but followed. "I can't wait to be in her position with you in-front of me like that" she added to calm him down. He was still off by the entire scene he had witnessed, something was up.

"Mmmm, suck it faster" Sasuke ordered Jezabelle, as she let more of his seven inch member into her mouth. Tasting his sweet pre-cum at the tip of his throbbing pink tip. Her left hand was busy massaging his massive balls as her right hand searched for what she really wanted. Luckily, her blowjobs we're notorious to any guy she's given them too, so that his head was tilted up with his eyes rolling back made her plan even more easy.

"Tell me when you're about to cum, handsome. I want you're entire load on my chest" Jezabelle's sweet innocent voice routine turned Sasuke on even more, almost feeling his knees buckle and collapse as he continued face fucking her mouth with force. The best part of it all is she didn't even have a gag reflex. _Bingo_

"I'm about to cu-" Right before Sasuke could even pull out his wet cock from her mouth, Jezabelle delivered a giant blow to his testicles with her fist. "Ahh!" Sasuke yelled in excruciating pain, cupping them in both his hands as his cum blasted all over his pants and floor.

"You really thought I was going to let you cum on me, yea right" Jezabelle threw her hair over her shoulder before fixing her hair and grabbing the wallet and searching it. "That's it? You're cute but broke. Blew you off for nothing" she uttered in disgust as she counted the forty dollars in her hand before placing them back into the wallet and making her way towards the exit.

As she was preparing to open the door, Sasuke managed to grab her ankle in attempt at stopping her. Quickly, she delivered a kick to his face and ran out before he had any other chance of stopping her. She ran out with the wallet in her hand.

"Everything good?" some tall muscular guy grunted as he saw Jezabelle run out the bathroom. "Did he try anything on you?" he asked in anger, seeing Sasuke on the floor with his lip now busted and blood dripping out.

"uh, yes! He tried to rape me!" Jezabelle lied to the bouncer of the club, he quickly began to make his way into the bathroom, cracking his knuckles before he looked back at Jezabelle who smiled sisterly at her plan. 11:14pm.

"Fuck! I knew something was up!"Naruto saw the commotion going around the bathroom area where he saw the red-headed girl with Sasuke's wallet he recognized. "I have to go! My friend's in trouble" Naruto handed Slavana the glass of wine before running off trough the crowd over the bathroom area. Slavana looking puzzled and frozen stayed in place, looking at him leave her in annoyance.

"What's going on here?!" Naruto demanded as the bouncer ignored him and continued dragging Sasuke out the bathroom, "What did you do to him?" He pointed at Jezabelle who was smiling towards him with Sasuke's wallet behind her.

"Oh, nothing is going on here. I was just leaving" Jezabelle decided to walk towards the exit around him before Naruto grabbed her wrist. She was once again a step quicker, she lifted her knee into Naruto's crotch. "Get the fuck off me!" She yelled as he fell to his knees also grabbing his privates.

"Take this!" She yelled as she place her leg up about to kick him in the face, before she felt someone grab a chunk of her red-head and toss her towards the wall. Her body smashed against the wall with a loud thud, getting most of the party goers attention who now began to yell "Fight fight!" **_11:15pm_**

Sakura had managed to see the entire scene before dismissing Nyx and saving Naruto from almost having his teeth kicked out. "I think you should give me that wallet back, before we have a serious problem here" Sakura demanded before stepping closer to Jezabelle with clenched fist.

"In you're dreams bitch" She whispered before Naruto yelled out to Sakura to look out for the female who ambushed her with both hands clawed at Sakura's hair. "What took you so long, you we're suppose to have seduced this idiot for his wallet" Jezabelle spat towards Slavana who had run up on Sakura, leaving her in her clutches.

"I didn't know you we're in that bathroom, you didn't have to blow that guy off Jez. Filthy" She spat to her partner in crime as she clenched Sakura's hair tighter, almost breaking her neck back. "Let's get her!" Jezabelle stood up quickly and as she was about to backhand slap Sakura into another dimension, the blond bombshell delivered a tight fist to Jezabelle's face.

"Ino, get this bitch off me!" Sakura yelled at Ino who was watching Jezabelle bleed out of her nose on the floor, Naruto caught the wallet on the floor and crawled over to Slavana and grabbed at her ankle, distracting her enough for Sakura to deliver an elbow to her face.

Slavana dropped to the floor next to Jezabelle, both with bruised faces at this point. Ino ran over to check on Naruto who was wearing off the pain at the point, while Sasuke however, was enduring it even more in the bathroom.

"Get off him!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed the bouncer's black shirt with a clutch, he didn't budge one bit. "Those two girls out there are the real trouble! They are trying to seduce my friends for their money!" As Sakura saw her comments weren't budging the man's concentration on Sasuke's ribs, Sakura delivered yet another blow on the bouncer.

The blow to his head took his attention off Sasuke and whipped his head over at Sakura who was now regretting her move once the six-foot-two male stood over her and pushed her to the ground. Her blond partners quickly stood in front of the bouncer, ready to go down as a quartet. **_11:24pm_**

"I'll let all of you leave in peace if the blond one there gives me a kiss" The big tall unattractive man tilted his head over at Ino who looked disgusted. "How about it little lady?" He flicked his long tongue at her.

"Fuck off!" Naruto yelled before the bouncer punched him straight in the gut with his giant fat fists. Naruto's face went tomato red as his breath ran out of his body and fell to the floor where Sakura caught him next to her.

"Come here!" The bouncer grabbed Ino by her wrist, moving his face closer to his mouth. As much as Ino thought this man was disgusting and unappealing, she managed to smell a similar odor she had smelled on the dance floor.

"I suggest you get off her, _now_!" The seductive voice from the dance floor was heard behind Ino. She had heard that voice before, the voice that made her pussy wetter with every sway and grind his body delivered on her body.

"What are you going to do you one eye'd freak?!" The bouncer spat at the guy in-front of them wearing a black suit with a red rose attached at his shirt, his face was wrapped around in a blue bandage with one of his eyes being exposed. His spiky grey hair shimmered as he moved closer to the two.

"I'll give you another warning to let her go" He demanded again. Ino's juices we're flowing again as the sight of this strange man fighting for her safety and on-top of that, his outfit added to his proper look.

"And if I don't?!"

"Duck!" He yelled over at Ino who quickly got the message and knead the big man in his balls, she lowered herself to the floor as his grip became loose and a long leg came flying across his face, twisting his face into another dimension and onto the floor.

"I warned him" The mystery man stood in place with his leg in the air, calmly watching the bouncer fall to the floor unconscious. "Are you safe?" He asked, moving closer to Ino who was standing back up face to face with the man who had seduced her the entire night.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" Ino blushed, placing her arms behind her back. "Are you guys alright?!" Ino looked over at her three friends who looked like they have been in the biggest brawl of their lives tonight.

"Sasuke, did this man hurt you badly?!" Sakura asked, helping him off the floor and giving him his wallet back, "Give me a second" Sakura walked away, letting Sasuke fall to the ground in pain again. "You two! You have five seconds to leave before you both get the beaten of the year for trying to pull off this little stunt!" Sakura viciously yelled at Slavana and Jezabelle who both ran out into the distant of the crowed as soon as she ended her threat.

"I knew something was up Sasuke" Naruto chimed in, chuckling along Sasuke on the floor. "What a way to end the year, eh?" They both chuckled even more, how did things escalate so quickly. _  
_

"Do either of you two know who this guy is?" Sakura asked both the warriors who we're watching both Ino and the mystery savior lock eyes in-front of each other.

"I saw him dancing with Ino the entire night, at least he managed to save her. Cool guy I guess." Naruto replied with a bit of jealousy as he saw them both engaging in each-others eyes. As if they we're connecting souls trough them.

_"Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen!-"_ The countdown to midnight was approaching as everyone in the night club began chanting down the last couple of seconds of the year with champagne bottles in the air, balloons and confetti being released trough the ceiling. "_Ten! Nine! Eight!"_ Cheers to another year.

"So am I going to get a name now?" Ino giggled at her question towards the man in front of her, she can smell his scent all over again.

"My names Kakashi Hatake, Happy New Year's" Kakashi placed his hand on the rose in his shirt's pocket and handed it to her, lifting up his mask/wrap from above his mouth and moved closer to Ino. "Three! Two! One!" The entire club yelled in union as everyone began to hug and kiss their partner. His lips tasted even better than what Ino imagined to be on the dance floor, his grip on her lower back made her fluids swirl in excitement. The three others stood there in amazement at the romantic scene you could only read in a book.

"I need another drink" Sasuke walked off towards the bar before Naruto and Sakura looked at eachother.

Naruto had been caught in the moment as he started leaning in towards Sakura's lips. He slowly closed his eyes before connecting his-...BONK!

"Don't even get any ideas Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura spat before sending a fist to the back of Naruto's head and backing up away from him. "The nerve of you even thinking you could try that" Sakura chuckled as she danced her way back into the crowed. "_I know who's really ready for my lips" _

As Naruto was left alone to see Kakashi making love to Ino's mouth with their tongues, his envy grew into something he didn't understand. She _was_ just a friend to him. He _didn't_ have feelings for her. They we're _just_ friends. _Right_? With a whole brand new year on its way, Naruto knew more experiences and new feelings we're going to rise. _After all,_ s_eduction can be so painfully hard to resist when you already have a taste of temptation._

* * *

AND THAT's A WRAP! Thank you for reading my oneshot story if you made it this far! What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Confusing? I tried to be as specific as possible so I hope most of you enjoyed it and give it any type of criticism. Please review! ;) and/or follow me on Twitter/Instagram: Rated_R_afael


End file.
